Veletan Order
The Veletan Order (Veletan: Veltanu'tl), also known as The Order, but not to be confused with the philosophy it promotes itself, the system known as Veleta, is a cultural and philosophical organisation. It is the official organisation that develops, promotes, and regulates Veleta. All adherents of Veleta are thus members of the Order, and many of the ceremonies of Veletan Culture depend on the Order to function. It also controls the content and editing of any and all editions of the N'epnizu'tl - the book which outlines the methods, philosophy, practices, culture, structure and celebrations, ceremonies and rites of the Order. History The Order was founded on May 4th, 2012, by a small group of people scattered around the world. It originally had as many as four schools, each with their own cultural practices, but with all having relatively similar philosophical ideas. The schools were, in order of formation, as follows: 1. Xan'hattanu'tl: Also known as Xan ' or Metal Clan, it was the oldest school in Veleta, and thus other branches came off it. However, this did not denote a superiority of the ideas of the Xan'hattanu'tl, merely that it was in theory the most true to the original concept of Veleta. The Xan'hattanu'tl advocated endogenic discipline and integrity, seeked to educate and study their applications to the modern world, without having to institute specific systems or submit to exogenic structure. It also focused on a more combative system of training, with members expected to train in combat as part of their study. It advocated Entheogenic Classicism, which meant that it rejected the idea of deities and faith-based beliefs and incorporated entheogens in its ceremonies. 2. Nizhattanu'tl: Also known as Niz or Book Clan, it was the first sign of multiple distinct beliefs within the Order. The Nizhattanu'tl were focused on scholarship, logic, sciences, and such. It advocated Puritanic Classicism, meaning that it did not use entheogens in its ceremonies and rejected the idea of deities and faith-based beliefs. Before the schism this school was the one with the largest membership. 3. Pothattanu'tl: Also known as Pot or Light Clan, it was the first Theoclassicist school - meaning that it advocated a deity as a part of its beliefs. It was mainly focused on scholarship, but with a theological and artistic/emotional background, as opposed to Niz's ideas which were designed to reduce subjectivity. Pothattanu'tl was also Puritanic. 4. R'en'ju'nhattanu'tl: Also known as The Rakes League, this school was also combat-focused, similar to Xan'hattanu'tl. This school was Entheogenic and Theoclassicist. It merged with Xan'hattanu'tl early on due to being remarkably similar after a re-analysis of the members' religious views. Xan'hattanu'tl (at that time merged with R'en'ju'nhattanu'tl) split off from the Order on the 4th of December, 2012. The members who had been part of these schools later formed the spiritual organisation called Kenota. This was due to a diference of vision between the schools, with the proto-Kenotics feeling their new ideas had no place within the Veletan framework. Soon after, the majority of Pothattanu'tl (and some from Nizhattanu'tl) left Veleta, and so the Order reformed itself such that it would have no schools - to promote unity and agreement in culture and philosophy. Although very in different ideas and ceremonies, Kenota and Veleta maintain good relations, and they are collectively known as the Somagun Traditions. Structure The Order is subdivided into multiple ranks for its members, such that achievement, understanding, and work are rewarded with promotion to a higher rank, which gives the bearer greater responsibility and power within the Order. The Veletan ranks are as follows: 1. Fishizutl (Neophyte): Consists of individuals who wish to be Veletan, but who have yet to pass the Farsaru'tl (Veletan Initiation Rite). Neophytes are not formally Veletans, and thus have no rights within the Order. 2. Tulhizutl (Initiate): Consists 3. Gabhizutl (Scholar): 4. Lerhizutl (Honourable Member): 5. Xithizutl (Master):